


catastrophe

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Stiles spills his woes to Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: July OTP Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Kudos: 35





	catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28: back to square one
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

Stiles storms into Derek’s loft and slams the door shut.

“Uh, hello Stiles,” Derek says but Stiles ignores him, throwing himself onto the sofa, crossing his arms, and pouting like he’s four years old.

“Welcome home,” Derek tells him dryly. 

Stiles huffs, but uncrosses his arm and groans.

“I’m sorry, kind of, but I need someone to stop me from murdering Chad. I knew I shouldn’t have gone out with him with a name like that. Of course he’s going to cheat. And yes, I know, you told me so. I just hate this. I’m back at square fucking one and this dating thing sucks.” Stiles rapidly spits out.

They’ve definitely gotten closer since Stiles decided to go to college nearby and Derek became a police officer, Sheriff Stilinski taking a shine to him.

“You actually don’t have to start at square one,” Derek says quietly and Stiles looks over at him in question. Derek clears his throat. This is not how he pictured this going in any of his dream scenarios. “We’re quite a few squares ahead. I already know your quirks and happen to like you anyway.”

Stiles’ mouth drops open and Derek half wishes he had a camera to capture the moment.

“You want to go out with me? But I’m a disaster!” Stiles responds, which isn’t what Derek expects. 

“I mean, yes, but I knew that. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m also a catastrophe,” Derek responds, because does this mean Stiles isn’t into him? It seemed like they’d definitely gotten past the grudges and childish antics. “You already know my baggage and I have most of your pegged at this point, so that’s out of the way, right?”

Stiles is quiet, but staring definitively at Derek which is kind of unnerving. He stands up and walks over to Derek, a hand coming up to cup Derek’s jaw and then just hesitating. Silently asking for permission. For consent. Yeah, Stiles definitely knows Derek’s damage at this point.

Derek closes his eyes and leans forward a millimeter and Stiles kisses him. The angle is a tad off, but it’s still perfect. 

“I’m going to date the hell out of you,” Stiles murmurs. 

“Promise?” Derek asks and Stiles smiles before leaning back in.


End file.
